<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucretia has done a lot, lets talk about Johann by LookbackandCringe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475015">Lucretia has done a lot, lets talk about Johann</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookbackandCringe/pseuds/LookbackandCringe'>LookbackandCringe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookbackandCringe/pseuds/LookbackandCringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just think about him a lot. Personal head cannon about him Pre-bureau. Thinkin of that post where it considered lup and Johann parallels and just went with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucretia has done a lot, lets talk about Johann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no doubt in the Director’s mind that Johann was incredible. There was talent, charisma, and skill to back up each bit of pride he felt for himself. Nobody would expect it from talking to him, or by looking at him. It was a common mistake on many people’s part, to interpret his evident misery as a lack of confidence and self-worth. Even his friends and co-workers tend to make the mistake. Only one of those things was true.<br/>
He was basically the best violinist, like, ever. He knew it, his co-workers knew it, even the Bureau's boner squad had the basic intelligence to acknowledge that. And it’s one thing to play a beautiful violin, but his talent also extended to a multitude of string instruments and musical composition.<br/>
Despite knowing the sad outcome of each piece, he puts his soul into his work. Every note and every measure bleeds with the love he holds for his music. It was for this reason the Director chose him. She knew there was no one alive that could quite compare to the ambition and passion the bard held. And if she did, it didn’t change the fact she chose him. It took more than talent to take on this job. It took strength. The strength to pour your heart and soul into a creation that'll never be known to the outside world. Then do that every day on repeat, to feed a creature you don’t even know is aware of what you do for them.<br/>
But she knew. She knew more than just what Johann did for the world, but also that he put himself through the torture all because of what she did to the world. She felt bad for the entirety of the BOB, knowing that they all fight to fix all that she ruined.<br/>
Though when she thought of Johann he was more than a point on the world's longest list of people wronged. There was a look in his eyes during their first meeting, one burned into her memory. There was a passion, an ambition, and confidence in this half-elf’s eyes, who-- by his own words-- had “crushed the whole living thing”. More than that, there was a familiarity there.<br/>
She’d seen this before with an old friend. On particularly dark nights when she allowed herself to think back to that time in her life she would think of her. She would wonder, if put in his position would she have fallen to the same sorry state? The thought of her ever becoming as sullen and hopeless as she now saw Johann, would seem impossible if she hadn’t seen it all happen to the bard herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>